The Lone Wolf
by Adlock221b
Summary: The Lone Wolf is a mystery, a myth even but when evidence comes to light that she's very real and very much killing then Dante Vale must "make sure she doesn't kill another foundation member again." Zhante Pairing
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Dante Vale stepped into Foundation Headquarters and scanned his ID into the elevator panel to get access to the top floor. He had a meeting to attend thanks to the rumour that a Foundation council member had been murdered in their apartment. The meeting was going to determine whether or not it was a rumour.

As he waited on the elevator to ascend he couldn't help but ponder on how a council member could be killed in their own apartment. Council members had security doors and locks, alarms and were armed. Some of them even had their own bodyguard - most of which had advance training. So how could someone just walk in like they owned the place and take their life away so easily? At least that's what the rumours that morning had told him.

The doors opened and he sighed. He would find out more soon enough. Director Metz was waiting for him beyond the doors to walk with him into the meeting.

"I believe we have an issue that would be foolish if you didn't handle."

"When you say issue..." Dante began, already guessing that there had been at least an attempt of a murder. "Are you referring to the murder that happened last night?"

"It wasn't a murder. It was an assassination. And it was The Lone Wolf that did it."

If Dante was a computer then he had just crashed, frozen in place. "No. It can't be." He said, shocked.

A/N short but is just a prologue. I've been so inspired by Avengers to do this I keep seeing bits of Zhante in Natasha Romanoff and I just had to do this.


	2. Chapter One

"The Lone Wolf. Not much is known about her. We thought she was a myth." Guggenheim began to explain in the council meeting.

"That was until recently. When another murder came to our attention. We think she's finally got herself caught." said Metz.

Dante frowned as he looked at the photo that was being passed around that showed a woman in a hat and shades, looking up at a security camera outside the building where the foundation member had been staying. It'd taken him a while to wrap his around the whole idea of the Lone Wolf. It had been nothing more than a legend which was whispered between two enemy organisations and yet there was some proof to the myth and it was in front of him. The woman in the photograph looked the correct age for the woman in the rumours who had been said to have started as a child. Not much else was known about her. Killings would happen, information would be robbed, bombs would be placed and no one even knew who done it, like a ghost had left it behind and the rumours started from organisation that they had their was an assassin on their side who was like a super agent, unable to be caught, unable to be identified and even then when her photo was taken by security footage her identity was still impossible to peg. He knew it was time to find out what was myth and what was fact and then find her and stop her. Although separating what was myth and fact would not be said in his orders, they'd mostly likely just want him to find her and either arrest her or kill her.

"Assassins are very much like your run of the mill murderers." a member said suddenly, bringing Dante's attention from the photo of the woman to look at the speaker as he passed it to the person sitting beside him. "It's waiting on them to make a mistake. Her mistake was confirming her existence."

"Those rules are often applied to serial killers." said Dante, in reply. "The Lone Wolf is nothing of the sort. If the foundation and organisation whispers are true then she's been working since she was 9. Never been seen and never made a mistake. Rumour has it Organisation morphed her into the perfect soldier or agent. She's skilled. She's even perfect in a way. Yes she's human and will make mistakes but this is not a mistake she's likely make. Just look at it. This is deliberate."

"And why would she deliberately..." began another foundation member.

"Because you're all gathered here now in the one room." Dante replied in realisation.

"To brief you on your mission." Guggenheim replied.

"If you've called me it's delicate and what is more delicate than a foundation council member's assassination. That's a one way ticket to this meeting and I doubt that it's a mistake."

He look underneath the table and frowned when he saw a bug at Metz' end. When he got it from under the table he held it up. "She's listening in." he stated, in realisation.

* * *

><p>The Lone Wolf rolled her eyes in aggravation when Dante Vale found the bug. Her plan was a bust. She dropped her ear piece and crushed it either her boot as she went to leave the roof of the building next to Foundation headquarters. As she walked out into the street the hood of her jacket up and a pair of shades over her eyes she clipped a Bluetooth headset onto her ear and dialled her father on her phone.<p>

"He found the bug." she informed him, slightly peeved.

"And Ivan?" was the reply.

"I don't know but I think he's still safe for now. Until I get a hold of him. I have him a ten minute lecture on how to place them discreetly! There's a knife with his name on it now."

"Your mission is to kill foundation council members not my moles Zhalia." he reminded her.

"Yes, sir." she replied and ended the call.

* * *

><p>"Why would she place a bug? Why not a bomb?" Metz asked Dante.<p>

"Because it's not her style. A bomb is too quick. She likes to circle her prey. Stalk them. She wanted to hear the safety measures you were taken out so she could infiltrate them easily. It's the most likely reason."

"It's concerning she got a bug in here."

"No disagreement there." Dante replied in agreement.

"Find her Dante. Make sure she doesn't kill another foundation member again." Guggenheim said, firmly.

"Yes, sir." Dante replied and turned to walk out.

* * *

><p>"We are one step closer to taking over foundation." explained a man named Klaus to the leader of Organization - Simon Judeau.<p>

"Hmmm. I doubted you at first Klaus but when I found out it www you who kept the Lone Wolf hidden away for your own purposes all these years I realised you were more valuable than I initially thought." replied the Organization leader. "I must say however you do have your own personal qualities. Keep making weapons for my operatives and your usefulness will continue to be paid by me."

"You forget that I gave you the best weapon of all time. The Lone Wolf."

"Who only takes orders from you. That is a problem Klaus. Why give us weapons which we can't control?"

"My daughter has independent thought. Which is more than can be said than the rest of your operatives. Zhalia knows how to use it."

He turned around and walked out of the office.

"Hmmn." uttered Judeau.

* * *

><p>"How was your first day on the council?" Metz asked the replacement council member for the man who'd been killed. "Not too much dramma I hope Ivan?"<p>

"Nonsense. What was I to expect? I'm replacing a poor man who was murdered last night. If there was no drama then I'd be terribly shocked. I do hope Mr Vale can stop this woman. She's certainly dangerous from what it seems."

"Well no doubt." Metz replied. "But Dante usually always makes the right choices. I have every faith he'll make the right decision when he finds her. Whether to arrest her or kill her."

"If he was wise. He'd kill her."

"You know we don't work like that, Ivan." Metz replied, firmly.

"Of course not but sometimes I think we have to." he said before walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN first of all I want to apologise for the length of this chapter although it is longer than the prologue. I feel it's easier for me to do shorter chapters and regular updates than do bigger ones that stress me out and make me hate the story's**

**Second of all if anyone seems out of character it's mostly because it's a different universe and plot style and I am writing mostly for a teenager audience. I apologise if it's TOO out of character. You can let me know. **

**Also thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. I really appreciate it 3 **


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N – I'm currently, well I should be, in the middle of an essay so…..yeah. Here's your update though. If it's crap it's because I'm stressed. It's only about 880 words long. Sorry about that (But I have written more of this than I've written of my essay so…there you go) Thanks to everyone who's read, reviewed, subcrisbed and favourited this story! THANK YOU SO MUCH! 3 I appreciate it muchly. **

**Special big thanks to Nina Vale. You're my bestie on this site. Really. You're so kind and so helpful and so honest. **

**You guys reading are obviously a fan of Huntik so if you've not read her stories she has some great ones on her blog, and you can find her in my favourite authors and story section.**

* * *

><p>There first mole in the council, Ivan, had messed up. That meant The Lone Wolf had to re think her game plan. She couldn't let organization down again. It was the only place she belonged, the only place where she'd be valued as anything and she also couldn't let Klaus, her father down.<p>

Her eyes scanned the street and then the front entrance to the apartment building across the street. She was about to cross when she saw a small boy being pushed off his bike by two older and bigger boys. She groaned. She hated bullies. With a glance at the apartment building she decided to quickly go break up the forming incident.

"Excuse me. Don't you boys have to go home? Your mother must be worried." Zhalia said, presumptuously. There clothes looked more expensive than anything she'd ever worn when she was there age."

She looked at them sternly and after a few choice words the older kids left. Zhalia turned to the boy. "If you don't show them that you're strong, they'll treat you like a something they can constantly step on." She informed him and he watched her walk away to the door before getting on his bike and pedaling away again.

Zhalia tried to open the door but it was locked, just like she'd expected. She frowned her eyebrows in thought. If no one was minding the door into the building then why not? Was the doorman employed to go away by a higher group? Could Ivan be protected even though he was told by Organization not to accept help? It was time to find out. She turned away and looked to a fire escape. She'd pay him a visit and find out.

* * *

><p>Dante scanned the living room in Ivan's apartment. From what he'd gathered Ivan knew most about The Lone Wolf. It was him that brought the myth to Foundation's attention several years previously. Ivan had invited him over to talk about it over a drink at his apartment as the information was sensitive and not for the whole office to know that it was The Lone Wolf that had killed their council member.<p>

"How long have you stayed here?" Dante asked Ivan as he gathered some files from around the apartment.

"A few years." replied Ivan.

Dante's eyebrows frowned in thought.

"What's on your mind?" Ivan asked.

Dante's amber eyes looked back at Ivan who was unsettled by how they were gazing at him. They were questions in his eyes. It didn't help that Dante Vale was the Foundation equivalent to Zhalia Moon – The Lone Wolf. All it would take was one suspicion for Dante to find out and then deal with him.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking. You've not got much security around here."

"I'll let the other council members have it." Ivan replied, taking a sip of Scotch he'd poured before Dante had turned up. "I'm very generous that way. Who'd want to kill me anyway?"

"The Lone Wolf must have a reason for killing council members."

It was unknown to him that the Lone Wolf was listening and she suddenly saw her opening to information.

"You leave us to worry about the whys Dante. You just find her and you kill her." he replied sternly.

"Typical men. No whys just let's do it and hope for the best." A female voice purred. Ivan looked up first to see his Organization ally walk down the stairs from the second floor of his apartment. "Oh I see you've poured yourself one last drink. And you've brought a friend to watch you die too. Cute."

Dante turned around and looked at her, tilting his head. "Miss…."

"Oh please. You don't even know my name. What are you going to call me? Miss Wolf?" she asked. "Relax I'm not here to kill. Yet."

Dante went for his gun but she withdrew her's quicker. "So predictable. I thought you were Foundation's best agent Mr Vale."

"I was expecting you to be less cliché to be honest."

"What happened to the security guard?" Ivan asked, calmly.

"I don't know. He just wasn't there. Guess you should complain about your doormen. Go on. I'll give you one last chance to make a phone call."

Zhalia folded her arms, staring Ivan down.

"Don't." Dante said, suddenly.

Zhalia frowned her eyebrows and looked at him. "This isn't your style. You're quick and stealthy. You…"

"Oh look at that golden boy has a crush on me. He's been doing his homework." Zhalia replied sarcastically. "Know anything else about me other than my style?"

"That you like to show off and you're too busy doing so to realize that I made a distress call. Standard issue signal placed in the handle of every service gun. If I don't take the safety off and reput it on when I grab it out of the blue, then they send back up."

The sound of helicopters above the apartment alerted everyone that Dante was telling the truth. "Sorry Miss Wolf but you're being taken into custody."

"You're going to regret that Mr Vale." Zhalia replied. "Believe me. You really will."

Reluctantly she handed her gun over to Dante and put her hands in the air and swallowed. Dante eyed her, as he walked over to lead her out of the apartment. He just knew something was off. He didn't know what.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I** **know. It's so rubbish! But this is the idea I got for the chapter. I'm sorry. I will try to do better. Hopefully I've not let any of you down. If I have tell me. I'll start again or I'll delete and not make you suffer this any more. **

**Sorry if Sound paranoid, just my anxiety getting to me. **


	4. Chapter Three

Several Foundation agents grouped around Zhalia who was walking – or rather being led- towards her holding cell in handcuffs. Dante stood with Metz, who was watching with concern on his face. "Does anyone know who she is?" Metz asked. "If anyone finds out we have The Lone Wolf here…"

"Only the people that do need to know." Dante replied, his eyes on the lone wolf the whole time, even when she was in her cell and her handcuffs being taken off of her. He was worried.

"Is something bothering you, Dante? You stopped her." Metz spoke, bringing Dante to look at his leader.

"Why do I get the feeling she's the only one that wants to be here?" Dante replied, looking back to her. She was standing against the wall in her cell, her foot propped up against it so she could lean with her arms folded and stare back at Dante. "We should increase the security detail until I can find out more about her until then, show her some hospitality."

"Hospitality? Dante she killed one of our own."

"And we kill some of them. Is Foundation and Organization truly different? We are. What makes us different is that don't see destruction as the only option."

Metz nodded and his eyes widened. Dante turned around to see at what. A short brunette teen was approaching them. She had a bottle of cold water from the vending machine in the break room.

"You asked for this?" she asked Dante, her eyes looking over to Zhalia. "Is it for The Lone Wolf?"

"Yes." he replied.

"Can I give it to her. I kinda want her autograph."

"Leen isn't it?" Dante asked and the girl nodded. "I'm afraid I can't let you go anywhere near that holding cell. You're only here on work experience."

"I'm here on work experience at 2 AM, dude. There's a whole lot of codes I'm violating."

"I tell you what you can do to help." Dante said. "Turn around, walk out those doors and go to the archives. By the time you get down there, your next assignment will be in."

"Roger that." saluted Leen.

When she left Dante turned to Metz. "That wouldn't happen to be…"

"Yes." replied Metz. "Be careful. As far as that girl is concerned everything is under control."

Dante took the water bottle that Leen had given him and stepped up to Zhalia's holding cell. "Thought you might be thirsty." he said. "After all your humour is very dry."

He opened up the cell and stepped inside, closing it when he was inside. He offered out the water to her but she just looked at him so he put it down on a seat in the cell. "So welcome to Foundation Headquarters."

"Flattered for the invitation." she remarked and looked around. "The rest of the holding cells are empty. What happened to my comrades?"

"Transferred to regular prison. We work closely with several security agencies around the world including the British government. That's who pulls the most strings for us since the Americans can't get along with their own people. Politics huh?"

Zhalia snorted. "I'm from Rotterdam…briefly. I don't think I've stayed in one place long enough to get involved in the politics of any community or country. You keep moving, you do your job and you become more powerful."

"Powerful. Such an ambiguous term. Means different things for different people. What does it mean for you Miss Wolf?"

"If I told you that Mr Vale, I'd have to kill you." she replied calmly. "But imagine this…a world without wars that cause smaller people to be crushed and called collateral damage."

"It's hard to see that passed the whole of Organization."

"We're not an enemy. We're a rival agency that you and your people have tried to crush. We acted how any rival would….we fought back!"

"For someone who doesn't want small people to be crushed you certainly do a lot of murder."

"I don't murder, I eliminate the bad! Purpose. It's what we all need in life to go on. What is the point of it otherwise?"

"Answer me this. When you started out. How old really were you? Kill the myths for me."

"I did not know you were a journalist."

"I'm not. I'm just trying to understand you."

"Why?"

"How old were you? I was fifteen when I started to help Foundation."

"I was 9. Impressive huh?"

He smiled. "Very impressive. Now one last question. Why are you here?"

"Because you captured me. I messed up." she frowned.

"Right. OK." he replied and walked out the cell. "I'm from Venice by the way."

"Yes I know Mr Vale." she called back. "I know quite a lot about you."

He turned around. "Well that's left us at quite the disadvantage because I know very little about you."

"But I like it better that way." she replied.

He turned around began to walk away.

* * *

><p>Dante stepped into the archives a few hours later and grabbed Leen who was indulging herself in a book. "Come on. We have a mission."<p>

"Ooooh. What kind of mission?" she inquired.

"We're going to find out who The Lone Wolf is. No one knows her. No one went looking for her. We did reverse ageing on a photo of her we took. Scanned it through our systems. We got nothing. It was a good idea though."

"Thank you." Leen replied. "I recommended it to Guggenheim and Metz. They seem to be interested in doing a lot of the things I say. Mostly because of my family members in high places and not wanting to piss them off thing."

"You're thirteen years old. You shouldn't swear."

She shrugged. "Sometimes you have to let your internal anger out. I just wanted to come here on work experience. Is it a big deal! I mean I just saw The Lone Wolf! She's so cool."

"She's skilled, deadly and beautiful. She's everything that should be feared by men and women. We forget that she's human. I'm going to need all records for orphanages in Rotterdam. We're starting there. We're looking for girls aged 9 or under. She's have to be in that age scale when she was recruited. Back then no one really missed orphans or reported the missing. Which would be why we can't find her on any missing person's report."

"I see where you're coming from. I'm on it!" she replied and skipped away.

* * *

><p>The way Zhalia looked out of her cell, left guards feeling at unease. She never even sat down. She stayed in the one place, staring at them all. She was like a predator, stalking her prey without even moving. But the youngest one, James, felt the most unnerved by her presence and Zhalia knew exactly how he was feeling.<p>

"Want to see something interesting?" Zhalia inquired. He blinked and froze. She picked up the bottle of water and opened it before taking out one of her earrings and dropping it into the bottle, it dissolved.

"Cyanide. Don't you just love it. I know why Vale is keeping me here. He wants to use me to get information but I'm not sticking around to find out exactly what he needs. See you around."

She smiled and took a sip of the water.

* * *

><p>The alarms sounded, even down to the archives. "What's going on?" Leen asked.<p>

"She's out of her cell." Dante said, in realisation. "Stay down here. Don't let anyone know about the information you've just found. That's for our eyes only. Our being me and you."

"Oh you're keeping secrets. That's a dangerous move." Leen replied. "But since I'm too tired to care I'm just going to put all this away."

"Good thinking." he replied and rushed out. As soon as he got to the holding cells, there was several guards lying unconscious. At least they weren't dead. He sighed. The unconscious guardsmen were the only trace she left behind. All security footage had been wipe from the system.

He found the empty bottle of water in her cell. "Thanks for humouring me at least. Zhalia."

* * *

><p>"We have to delay the objective. They're too paranoid about security on their council members." Zhalia explained to the leader of Organization. "If an extra three months were to be waited then I'll be able to…"<p>

"Listen to me." she was interrupted. "We realise that you're in quite a wonderful tool. However you're on thin ice and you are still replaceable. You don't tell me how to develop my plans! You just implement them on my orders. Are we clear, girl?"

"No. Those were my father's plans. I execute them how he sees fit."

"Your father is dead, Zhalia."

Zhalia's eyes widened in shock.

"He was killed this morning by a group of Foundation operatives while you had your little role-play!"

The idea had been the best she could come up with at the time. She needed to break in to find out about their security arrangements without letting Ivan's identity to be known. In that time they very people who were acting all high and mighty to her about being better killed her father. She was frozen, unable to speak for about five minutes as she processed the information. But she had to keep her cool. She couldn't let anyone see her break down and lose it. She was The Lone Wolf. The cold hearted assassin and she had to play the part at all times.

"You're angry. Of course you are. The only way to do this, Miss Moon. The only way to get justice is to carry on with what you were supposed to do."

"Yes, sir. Of course, sir." The quickest way out of the office was agreeing with him.

"Your life will be easy if you remove Dante Vale from the picture. Just a recommendation."

Zhalia turned around and walked out of the office. She put her back against the door and bit her lip, fighting back some tears. She took a deep breath. She wouldn't cry. She wouldn't. She'd get justice.

"Ma'am." A voice said and she turned to see a man with a clip board. "I've to take you to say goodbye to your father. He's in the morgue."

Zhalia nodded. She had to see for herself that he really was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Again as usually apologies if it isn't any good. So hard implementing ideas from your imagination to paper (or a microsoft word document). again hopefully it's not too OOC (even for an AU). Yes Klaus is really dead. I think it's best and it will be device to plot later on. In fact it's quite a moderate device right now. **

**At the moment Leen will take the place of Sophie and Lok, but only now and again since she only features for assistance purposes in fetching information. She's not an ****agent. She's 13 years old. But as she said she's family in high places so even information Foundation doesn't have, she can get it. It comes in useful for Dante. **

**He's keeping Zhalia's identity close to his chest because he wants to help her. He understands her exactions and WHY. Some in Foundation want her dead, and at the end of the day it's going to his call at what happens to her. So Leen help's keep that information discrete. **

**Sophie is about honour etc and would probably want Zhalia to have severe punishment from early on and wouldn't believe in sort of binding the rules on Zhalia's identity. **

**Lok would do whatever Sophie said to be honest. **

**At least that's how I find it. So I created a different character to take their place. They might feature on in a sequel. who knows. Because Sophie does have cool people in her life like Lucas (who then brings Lane and Dellix and they're kind awesome so...we'll wait and see) **

**A huge big thanks to you all for reading xxx**


	5. Chapter Four

**Vienna, Austria **

Agent Fueller looked behind him every now and then as he ran through the streets, terrified. He wasn't safe. He had to get into his apartment and lock the doors. As he ran he thought about the small girl who'd given him a warning that morning, telling him that his time was almost up, and then several times he'd almost died but the attempts had been a fail. The day was almost up and yet he still was not safe. Someone was stalking him, chasing him even.

As soon as he got to his apartment building he ran up the stairs and locked himself inside, turning on the alarm. "What a lovely home you keep." a voice spoke and he turned the lights on to find a woman with long black hair and hazel eyes staring back at him. She was sitting in his arm chair, her legs crossed, her leather gloved hands putting a clip into her gun, before she attached the silencer to it. Her leather jacket lay on the coffee table.

"What does it tell you Agent Fueller when I miss?" she asked, quietly. "Several times I've apparently tried to kill you today and failed."

"Why? Who are you?!" he asked, going to remove his gun but she shot the gun out of his hand. "Kindly kick that over to me. Please."

He did as she was told, unnerved by how calm she was. "I'm what your friends at Foundation call The Lone Wolf."

Fueller gulped.

"And now you realise. The reason your alive is because I let you. Now we're going to play a game called Q and A. I ask you questions and you answer them. Punishment for not being able to answer them is pain. Let's have fun shall we?"

She smiled widely.

* * *

><p><strong>American Organization HQ<strong>

"It's been a month since she walked out." said an organisation agent to Simon Judeau. Perhaps she isn't coming back. Perhaps we should find someone else to…"

The organization leader slammed his fist on the table, making the agent jump. "You listen here. She'll be back."

"Sir. Klaus' death did not make her work more efficiently. She's killing Foundation members, torturing them but she's not attacking the council. Perhaps we should not have…"

"I gave her a dead line! She will have it done by that deadline. She knows the punishment will be severe if she doesn't. Understood? Stop wasting my time with your petty concerns!"

"Yes, sir." the agent replied with a bowed head before leaving.

"Imbeciles." groaned Simon.

* * *

><p><strong>Venice, Italy<strong>

"Her objective has obviously changed. But why?" Dante asked himself as he stared at a wall inside his house which was dedicated to facts and evidence he'd gathered on her. "Why have you stopped going after council members, Zhalia? What happened?"

He was trying to find her. He'd made the mistake of bringing her to Foundation. It was his fault that she was back on the loose. He had to make up for that. He sighed as he took down a photo of a recently deceased Foundation operative. He was found dead in his apartment.

"You're angry." Dante stated to her picture. Her method of murder was less like surgery and more like butchering. She was torturing too without finesse. Her MO had changed almost instantaneously and he had no idea why. But her actions screamed violent anger. "Why though?"

His phone rang suddenly, a video call. He patched it through to his tv. It was Leen.

"Agent Vale. Sorry to bother you I know you're like obsessing and all but I think I have some information that might be useful to you. About Zhalia Moon?"

"Are you somewhere discreet?"

"I'm in my dorm room in England. I have it all to myself."

"Go for it." he answered.

"She's in Vienna."

"Vienna?"

Leen nodded. "I came across it by accident when I…logged into my….Anyway…I just wanted to check the weather you know…"

"I get it you're trying not to incriminate yourself. Go on, Leen."

"Hey we can't all be agents in love like you."

"I'm not in love and if you suggest that again…I'll tell everyone what your full first name is."

"Don't you dare!" Leen replied and sighed. "Fine. So I did some digging…or rather manipulated someone else into doing that and I found out…she's been stalking a guy named Vincent Fueller. You might want to check it out."

"I know him. We've worked together before." Dante replied.

"You might want to get there quick. So I took the liberty of ordering you a private jet. As I said I know people who know people. Details have been sent to your phone."

"Thanks Leen. Study hard." replied Dante.

She saluted him and he ended the call.

* * *

><p><strong>Vienna, Austria <strong>

Blood dripped down from Fueller's chin. She'd knocked a tooth out. It minimal in comparison to the pain she'd inflicted on him before. "Answer me this now. Who did this?" she growled, showing him the photo again of Klaus.

"I told you. I don't know." he pleaded.

"Do you know someone who might know? Because I'm really get tired of this!" Zhalia replied. "Aren't you tired of me breaking you like this? Hmmn? Shall we find out the real answer to that?"

"Vincent!" a familiar voice shouted. Zhalia moved away from him and moved to the front door. She looked out the peep hole and saw Dante.

She groaned and turned back to Vincent as the lock on the door started to turn. She looked at Vincent, raising her gun and firing. "Sorry but you know too much." she whispered and went behind the door as it opened. Dante stepped inside.

"Damn it Zhalia." he exclaimed. He walked over to Vincent and checked his pulse. "You're still warm…" He turned around to see Zhalia sneaking out. "And you're still here."

"Dante Vale." she uttered and turned around. "You still have that trench coat."

He looked back at her. "Why are you doing this?" he asked and then his eyes caught site of the photo on the ground. "Who is this?"

She swallowed and raised her gun to him. "You put that photo down now…"

"Of course. Lonely kid on the streets…someone had to have taken you in. He did, didn't he?"

"Shut up." she said and lunged at him and he knocked her to the ground.

"Look at you. Do you honestly think that you're capable of fighting anyone in combat? You're pale, your eyes are heavy. When was the last time you ate, had a proper sleep?"

"Don't tell me how to take care of myself. That was the first thing I learned!" she snapped back at him and kicked his legs, sweeping him to the ground. She pinned him down and put the gun to his neck. "Who killed him? I want to know? Who killed him?!"

Dante blinked. Finally he was beginning to understand. Her anger was fuelled on grief. Love - the great and vicious motivator for murder.

"All reports go through Foundation if someone is killed on duty, none came through. I don't think any of us did!"

"Lies!" she snapped.

"Do you think I'd lie to a woman with a gun in my face?" he retorted and she stood up.

She tossed her gun on the ground. "How did you find out my name?" she asked him.

"I'm quite good at researching." he replied.

She turned around before turning back to him. "If I find out you're lying I will kill you."

"I know you'll at least try. But just a question, Zhalia? Why haven't you killed me yet? You've had plenty of opportunity."

"I haven't….had to." she replied. "You're a nuisance but nothing worth eliminating you from existence. Besides…it's hard to kill your own reflection."

"You think we are alike?"

"Like mirror and reflection. You just chose the side which can justify by law their actions."

"Well we usually don't try to kill someone if we can help. There's more to life than torture and killing someone. There are other methods like the ones you're so good at. Pretending to be the victim, extracting information and going but you prefer the more aggressive approach now."

"I'm slightly pissed off." she answered. "What were you expecting?"

"Why do you think someone from Foundation killed him?" Dante asked Zhalia.

She let out a deep and aggravated sigh. "Why do you ask so many questions about me?"

"I'm just trying to understand you that's all. You're not a bad person, Zhalia Moon. So what fuels your actions help me understand why you do them."

"No one is wholly good or bad. This isn't some fairy tale we're living in. The world is not black and white Dante Vale. It never has been."

"This was an old friend of mine." Dante said, gesturing to Vincent. "And you killed him."

"Well I didn't check his friend list on facebook. Excuse me!"

"Are you really that cold or is it all just a front so the little girl with no friends, no food and no shelter can feel safe?"

She slapped him hard. "Don't give me a reason to kill you." she snarled and took her gun back from him. He didn't even try and stop her.

"Why don't you want a reason to kill me?" he asked her.

She stopped and blinked. She had to think about that one. Perhaps it was because even when he captured her, even when he was angry about the things she'd done, even when she'd killed his friends, he always saw her as a human being, whether it be a bad human being or not. He didn't see her as a tool to be used. He didn't see her as The Lone Wolf. He found out who she was. Dante Vale was the person she could have become if her life had been more privileged. He was…kind and not ashamed of it.

"Because…at the moment…you're not on my list of priorities."

Zhalia turned around and began to walk away. "I have to take you into custody."

"No. You don't. I'm sorry." she replied and shot him in the shoulder. "I have to find out who killed my father. Then you can find me and then you can kill me like your Foundation friends want but until then leave me be. Sorry about your friend."

She walked out of the apartment, closing the door behind her as she dialled an ambulance.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I know Zhalia seems to be going too far but god knows how many people Agent Romanoff killed from Shield, and other places. I want to do something new. I want to take you back to that first season where you questioned if Zhalia was ever going to get a chance to start off new, and switch to Dante's side. (Of course she bloody does, this is a Zhante fic) **

**Chapter is about 1, 730 words approx. That's without the author's note. It's slightly longer than usual. If I do short chapters, it's because A) I have a bit of block and it's hard getting through. B) I have uni which is just like the bane of my life( Although I love it at the same time). **

**A big thanks to you all again! I will try and do longer chapters. I'm always nervous too because we're in a different setting and….just…think of this as an adult version of huntik meets secret and seekers. **

**3 you all so much and thank you! **

**Special big thanks to Nina Vale! Please go check out her fanfictions. She's amazing! You can find her in my favourite authors list and her stories in my list of favourite stories of course. Where else would they be? **


	6. Chapter Five

**Foundation HQ, Venice Branch**

Dante made his way into his office, left arm held in a sling. As soon as he was patched up he signed himself out of hospital against medical advice and went straight to Venice. Now he knew what was driving Zhalia Moon. Now he could try and stop her. It was his fault Foundation operatives had died or her certainly placed the blame as his own. He'd kept information hidden that could have been useful to other agents while dealing with her, that could have kept them alive.

_And why had he done that? _Because Dante blamed himself for escaping Foundation custody in the first place. She'd become his sole responsibility and he was making too many mistakes for her. Too many people had died. Bringing her into custody wasn't the best option. She was too good. She'd escape - but he didn't want to kill her not unless it was a last resort and that was a courtesy and moral he practiced with everyone he was sent to stop. Most of them were put into regular prisons after the necessary paperwork had gone through but Zhalia Moon would slip through her confinements like a ghost and she'd escape every time.

Their last encounter continuously went through his mind. Her father was dead, and she was out for revenge. The Lone Wolf had always been specific, calm, collected and with purpose. He'd saw none of that when he'd last saw her. She was fuelled by grief and anger. She didn't know who to trust and who her enemies were and the most dangerous thing was that she no longer had purpose.

But what he kept going back to every time that cold logic told him it would be safe for the world to kill her was the fact that she'd had opportunity to kill him on several occasions and she always chose not to. When she escaped from Foundation she only knocked the guards out. She killed only the people that she _had _to. If she could spare someone's life she would. It would have been easier for her to eliminate him, and eliminate the Foundation security team but she didn't, she chose the more difficult option that took more time and it made her seem like an off reflection of himself and it was something that she'd brought up to him before.

They weren't opposites, they were two sides to the one coin. Both had orders to do things, that the other agency didn't like. Dante had killed before but only because he had no choice, because he was either ordered to or he had to defend himself as a last resort and that's what kept running through his mind because Zhalia was the same but she'd never had the life he'd had. She'd been brought up to believe in Organization. Children were impressionable especially children that were starving, lost and bullied.

Logic said to stop The Lone Wolf killing and yet his morals was telling him not to kill Zhalia Moon. He'd give her one last chance when he found her, come into custody and remain there and then he'd inform her of the other option.

And without even asking her, he knew what she'd choose.

With a sigh he switched on his computer and was surprised to find a widespread Foundation message. He opened it up and examined the subject of the message.

**The Lone Wolf has been identified as Miss Zhalia Moon.**

Dante blinked. _How did they find that out? _

As he read through the email something caught his attention that he definitely wasn't suspecting.

**Agent Dante Vale is wanted for questioning. He has been working with The Lone Wolf and has kept information hidden about her at his office in Manhattan HQ. **

Dante's eyebrows frowned. He hadn't kept any information about Zhalia in Manhattan.

His door burst opened suddenly, two agents pouring in , both of them wielding handguns. "You've got a lot of explaining to do." one of them said, fiercely. Dante frowned.

_'__Is this Zhalia or something else?" he thought to himself. _

There would be only one way to know what was going on and that would be to surrender. Zhalia Moon wasn't the only one capable of using detainment as an advantage.

* * *

><p>Zhalia walked briskly through tan alleyway in Prauge, grabbing someone who was having a cigarette and pinning him against the wall. He'd been a contact she'd used before and she had answers and doubts that needed questioning. "Zhalia. How are you deary?" he asked as Zhalia used her foot to stomp out his cigarette. "Rumour from Foundation has it that you've been working with Dante Vale."<p>

"What?" Zhalia asked. "Start talking right now or I shall execute you where you stand!"

"No problem sweetheart. Just put me down."

"I'll put you down when you tell me what I want to hear." she replied, affirmatively. "First of all. What do you mean I've been working with Dante Vale?"

"Sure thing." he replied. "Sure thing. Foundation know who you are now. They know you're little baby Zhalia. They found information on you at Foundation HQ in Manhattan and they're after that Agent Vale guy."

Zhalia dropped him down and turned around. That was the last thing she needed. If her information was out that meant Foundation could find out anything about her, get leads to her aliases, find her weaknesses and use them against her.

The sound of a revving motorbike captured Zhalia's attention and she looked to glance at it. It was driving on the wrong side of the road and it just screamed _odd _and _unsafe_ to her. She was unable to see the identity of the person on it for their helmet. As soon as they raised the gun to aim at her, that was when she sprung into action, dodging the bullets and leaping behind a car. She removed her simple handgun from the waist band of her trousers and looked up to see where it was. It was coming at her.

She was at a slight disadvantage. Her attacker was on a motorbike with an automatic machine gun. She had a handgun with only one bullet. She had one chance to get her attack right and when that chance came she aimed at the front wheel tyre and fired before rolling to another car to take cover as the bike crashed.

Only when the bike rider started to crawl, struggling to his/her machine gun, did Zhalia run towards them, kicking the gun out of reach as she grabbed the gunner and pinned them again a car. She removed the helmet and her eyes widened when she saw a woman who she'd worked with in Organization.

"Should have known I wouldn't kill Zhalia Moon." she uttered, gasping for air. "You're too quick. She's too good. Said that to…Judeau…Should have known."

Zhalia didn't say anything. She just stood up and picked up the woman's gun before walking away. Facts began to become obvious. So obvious that she felt like a childlike fool for not thinking of them before, for placing her trust in Organization.

_"__Can't trust anyone. You take care of yourself in this world, Zhalia. Trust only yourself." _she thought as she broke into a car.

**A/N Sorry it's short (1117, words) but I'm trying to do some research for a presentation assessment for uni so that's the best I can do for the moment. SORRY GUYS! **

**Thanks everyone for reading this. Appreciate it guys 3 **


	7. Chapter Six

**a/n - Hey there everyone, hoping you're enjoying the lead up to Xmas/Winter break 3 Sorry it's taken me so long to update but university (college) has gotten me so bogged down, but i just got sort of a break, just assessments and revision classes I have to go in for. I want to say a big thank you to you all for reading, reviewing, alerting, and everything. Thanks for encouraging me to write more. I'm always scared I'll let you down with each chapter. But thanks for sticking by it anyway! Hopefully I'll get another one up before Christmas...we'll see. Wish me luck! **

* * *

><p>Dante sat on a bench seat attached to the wall of his holding cell in Venice. He would be held there before being transported to the US where he'd face Metz. He'd already been there a couple of days while they sorted out the arrangements to transport him.<p>

He didn't know what was going on entirely. He wasn't expecting to be accused of being a traitor. Yet he knew why. He'd kept the information about Zhalia private. Of course it looked bad but he also felt hurt that Foundation, especially Metz, would believe for a minute he was indeed that. Wasn't he their best and most loyal agent?

"Would you look at that frown on your face. It doesn't become you, Agent Vale." a woman's voice said to him airily. He looked up so he could see _her, _The Lone Wolf, Miss Zhalia Moon. "Then again I'm not here to photograph you for GQ magazine am I?."

He stood up and walked over to her, the glass separating them. "If you aren't here to use my good looks for your own profit then why are you here Miss Moon?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow. She smirked.

"I'm here to bust you out, silly. I thought you were meant to be observant. Foundation's best. Or was. I hear you're a traitor." Zhalia responded. "That's okay same word is out amongst Organization about me. You don't know how many people have tried to kill me on my way here."

Dante frowned his eyebrows, wondering why on earth Organization wanted her dead.

Zhalia moved towards the keypad next to Dante's holding cell and examined it. "It requires fingerprint, retina and and a passcode." he informed her.

She opened up a bag she was carrying and took out a screwdriver. "We'll see if it truly does." she replies.

"Why hasn't anyone caught you, yet?" he asked her.

"I'm afraid they haven't because they're, at this moment in time, unconscious." she responded and Dante nodded. _Of course they were all unconscious_. "I will be thirty seven seconds longer." she added and Dante saw that she'd opened up the keypad, to mess with the wiring.

"I'll take a nap." he said, sarcastically.

"Wouldn't be much point." she replied and the cell door opened. "Come along."

He watched her walk away for a a few seconds before following after her.

* * *

><p>Ivan smiled from his seat in the council, looking on at his fellow members. Four new Foundation members were seated. Four innocent Foundation members framed just like Dante. It was easier than having them killed. "Such a shame that we…have a lack of solidarity in our agency. Currently our loyal leader Metz and our second in command Guggenheim is doing everything in his power to bring Dante Vale in. It's understandable that your underlings will be angry, and hurt. We are a family here after all."<p>

"I don't understand. What is the evidence that suggests Dante Vale…" began one of the members.

"I assure you that the evidence is quite substantial. However it can't all be divulged at this moment in time." he responded, waving the council member off.

"If we're going after one of our own. We should know why." The council member pressed the issue.

"Dante Vale is no longer one of our own. That is what I'm telling you." Ivan responded. "Enough of the doubt! Unless you want to be investigated into thoroughly yourself."

That silenced the council member, allowing Ivan to continue to talk. "In Metz' absence from the council it's been put to me to bring forth some information. It's come to our attention that Organization are planning a missile launch."

"Where?" someone asked.

"Everywhere." Ivan responded. "Let's get brainstorming."

* * *

><p>Dante followed Zhalia into underground Venice. "Where exactly are we going?" Dante asked her. "Organization hub?"<p>

"Yes. Like the Foundation we congregate in all cities around the world." Zhalia replied. "I need to find out Organization's next move and to do that I need information."

"Why did you come to me?" he asked her.

"Because you're useful."

"You're trying to stop Organization because they killed your father aren't you?"

Zhalia turned around and looked at Dante. "Yes. There is nothing more vengeful to Judeau before I kill him than to let him see everything he's worked for lost."

"Here was me thinking you'd developed an affiliation for the right side."

"Here's the thing. Before my father died I was on his side and now that he's gone I'm on my own side. I'm not property of Organization and nor will I allow myself to be property of Foundation."

"No one is property at Foundation." Dante informed her.

"That's what you say anyway. Look how quickly they've stopped trusting you just because of Ivan."

"Ivan?" Dante asked her and she looked at him. "Very specific person to blame."

He blinked as it began to make sense. "It's why you'd sought out to assassinate council members. So they'd be replaced by Foundation moles."

"Exactly." Zhalia replied. "Ivan was one of them."

"Why?"Dante asked. "An Organization infiltration from the bottom to the top?"

"Something like that. Foundation is merely our toys to collect more toys for us so that when the time is right, we can use your resources. I was going too slow for Judeau so he had my father killed to try and control me."

"But ironically it had rather the opposite effect?" Dante added in.

"Yes. Quite." Zhalia replied and looked away, trying to hide the emotional pain she was in. "The end plan should always be the same. A missile launch from Organization, but by using Foundation codes and missiles. Disaster happens and Foundation get the blame. Organization have been the better agency all along in the eyes of the governments and so Organization take over completely. No more Foundation."

"But our codes are secret even to…" Dante began.

"Why do you think I let you take me take you to your HQ holding cells?" she inquired as she continued to walk on. Dante was still stopped in his tracks. Sometimes he didn't know whether to be impressed by her or frightened. "Are you coming, Columbo? Or do I have to give you a magnifying glass?"

"Nah you keep it. You need it to find the humour that you lost." he replied and he was surprised to hear her chuckle. "I actually got a laugh out of you."

"Well. Your lame attempt at being funny is chuckle worthy." she responded and found a door. "This is it."

"Are you going to break in?" asked Dante.

"No. No need." she responded. "We take cards here. And I swiped this from one of the boys who tried to kill me two days ago."

She swiped it and the door opened. "Be on alert from now. We are definitely not welcome here." Zhalia informed him.

He nodded and followed her into the corridor behind the door. He just hoped he could stop Organization from destroying his agency. Foundation was everything to him.


	8. Chapter Seven

**A/n I would like to say first of all thank you to everyone! I'm sorry i just update just now I had planned for Christmas but my new puppy has been very demanding of my time. So here it is and I'm afraid it's just as crap as ever. Sorry about that. **

**Thanks for reading though guys. **

**I hope I'll get the next chapter up quick.**

* * *

><p><strong>Foundation HQ, New York CITY - USA<strong>

Ivan sighed as he lit his cigarette in his office. "Should you be smoking that in the building?" one of his organization moles asked him. A woman in her late twenties, wearing a suit and holding a file - a show to get into his office.

"Dorothy my dear. I highly doubt that they're going to care. It won't be long now until Foundation falls. Everything that they stand for…" He stopped mid-track and Dorothy blinked before looking behind her. Metz was standing there.

"Foundation is going to fall? What would give you that idea, Ivan? Agent Ruth?"

Dorothy and Ivan exchanged glances.

* * *

><p><strong>Kingston Grammar School, Surrey - England<strong>

"This is insane. I'm not sure that this girl will have anything, Lucas. We should get back to the hub." a young woman with teal coloured hair in pigtails said to her friend and fellow agent, Lucas Casterwill as they approached a set of gates. "We haven't even been cleared for this." She looked worried. "What if someone finds out?"

"Listen Lane, I'm not telling everyone at the hub to be on the lookout for Dante Vale unless I know for sure he's truly a risk. Dante Vale is a man of honour. I don't believe for a minute that what's being said is true. Now I looked into the logs that day Zhalia Moon was alive. Dante Vale was down in the archives with a teenager on work experience. She attends this school. She'll have definitely finished class by now."

They both climbed through the gates, Lucas not phased by what his friend was telling him. "I should have stayed back at the hub with Dellix."

"It'll turn out fine. We'll use the police badges we have. Scotland Yard. Works every time." he replied, smiling a little. When they got inside the school they met with the head teacher. He was a tall, slender man, wearing a black, pinstriped suit jacket over a white shirt with a black tie.

"Detective Inspector." He looked at Lucas and then to Lane. "Sergeant. How can I help you both? I'm afraid Scotland Yard isn't a bunch we get around every day."

"Of course not. I'm sure you don't even get the local police around. It seems like a very good school."

"Mostly filled with politician's children and a few from Dukes and Dames." the headmaster replied.

"We were wondering if you could assist us. We're looking for Leen in first year. We're unaware of her surname. But she'd recently went to America on work experience."

"Oh yes! Interesting girl that one. Always keeps herself to herself. I don't imagine she's in trouble?"

"Of course not. We just wanted to ask her a few questions that's all." Lucas replied. "We think she'd be able to shine a light on some queries we have."

"Around about this time. She'll be at the church."

"She's religious?" asked Lucas.

"I don't think so but the priest we have here keeps an excellent library and she enjoys a good read."

"Thank you." Lucas replied and him and Lane left.

When they got to the church the priest told them to take the stairs behind the door at the back to get to the library. When they got up there, she was there, her head in a book but she looked up as soon as Lane and Lucas stepped in.

"Hello." she said, quietly.

"Leen?" Lucas asked.

"Yes. That's me."

"Do you know Dante Vale at all?" he asked her.

"Yes. But he hasn't come here if that is what you're wondering."

"I'm not looking for him per say. I want to hear your side of the story. I'm not buying Dante as a suspect." Lucas replied. "Can you help me?"

She looked at him and blinked. "Really? Oh. Then okay. Have a seat." she said and gestured to the seats in front of her.

* * *

><p><strong>Organization Hub, Venice - Italy<strong>

Dante watched as Zhalia sat at desk with computers. She was focused, typing, looking. "That really is taking a bargain." Zhalia muttered to herself.

"Hmmn?" Dante asked.

"Ivan's making his elite group for the missile launch by framing other members. And what seems to be a problem…Damn it."

"What?" Dante asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"The missiles have special codes to launch. I can't get access from here."

"We need to get to New York?" he asked her.

"Yes."

"What's the Organization like there…"

"No. Not Organization. Foundation. Foundation has been like the cocoon of the Organization. They're evolving like caterpillars into butterflies."

"Call me biased but I think the process is going in reverse."

"Either way, this is a mission relying on its base of operation being Foundation. I'm so stupid. Why didn't I realise that" She looked up at him curiously. "Is your hand on my shoulder?"

"Sorry." he apologised and pulled it away but she started laughing. "Something amusing?"

"I usually put men who touch me on the ground in a heap or worse." she replied, amused. "Count yourself lucky. It's adorable that you worry about me."

"I wasn't worried about you per-say." he responded as she download all the information from the computer onto a hard-drive. "What are you doing that for?"

"Present for Foundation. They're going to need this to clear you."

"You're going to clear me?"

"Yes. Because when this is over, I want it to be you who kills me." she replied. "And I think that you really should."

"I won't kill you."

"It's better. Wolves don't do well locked in a cage, Agent Vale."

She turned around and walked away to the door. "Come. Let's go. I dealt with the guards on this floor but their rota is changing soon. We want to get out smoothly. We're in a hurry."

"Yes ma'am." he replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Foundation Hub, London - England<strong>

"From the information Leen gave us…" Lucas began back at the London hub for Foundation. "Ivan is the one behind all this. In comparison to the information Leen gave us, the evidence against Dante is even more incriminating. Was supplied by the new council member Ivan. And he's been making more changes to the council."

"Is this a takeover?" another partner of his asked him. Dellix.

"It would seem so." Lucas said. "They're taking Foundation over from within. Only thing is, it's difficult to understand how."

"We should make a video call to Metz. He should be made aware of the situation." Lane said.

"I think we should." Lucas nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Foundation HQ, New York City - USA<strong>

The Foundation workers were shocked to hear alarms being sounded. Ivan and the rest of his rouge council members stepped through into the main level, as the rest of his people commandeered the rest of the levels. "Good evening. What you're about to face today is the dawn of a new day. Shall we greet it? Shall Organization rise?"

"Has he gone insane?" An agent asked her partner. "Where is Metz?"

"Where is Metz indeed?!" bellowed Ivan, hearing what she just said. "Metz is currently unable to discuss this business with anyone at the moment. Let's just say there is a new leader in town! As of now. We're at war! With ourselves!"

The agents that weren't working with the Organization moles, looked at one another horrified.


	9. Chapter Eight

**JFK Airport, New York City - USA**

Zhalia glanced at the departure board for the correct time to fix her watch. It was 7 AM, in New York City. Dante stood beside her and spoke in a low voice.

"I can't believe we just managed to hop on a plane like that and come down here." Dante said to Zhalia. "Are you sure that was wise? Won't they be looking out for us? Foundation do have people in several governments."

"Yes, one of which has connections to you. Leen I think her name is."

"You know about Leen? She's only…"

"Relax. I don't murder kids. I'm not a monster. I was curious as to how you found out all the information on me. She was registered in with you on the day I escaped."

"Zhalia. How easy was it for you to get that information?" Dante asked, concern appearing on his face.

"It's very simple to hack that part of the database. Especially after I released a virus on the whole network when I was last there. Organization…."

"Zhalia…"

"Relax. They're not after a little kid."

"As you said that little kid has connections in the government. All it would take is a few questions from her Uncle and an investigation will be led. A dangerous investigation to Organization's plan."

"They're not that clever." Zhalia replied and Dante raised an eyebrow. "Our primary focus of task is not the girl. It's saving several million people's lives! And your precious Foundation's reputations. She isn't important right now, I'm sorry. So let's go."

She turned around and started to walk onwards. Dante groaned and followed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Kingston Grammar School, Surrey - England <strong>

It was around one o'clock for Leen. Lunch time. She was on her way to the church library when her phone rang. It was strange, she rarely got phone calls. People in her family were always too busy. She didn't recognise the number. She thought for a moment on whether she should take the call or not and then decided she could hang up if it was someone she didn't know.

"Hello. This is Leen."

"Leen. Are you alright?" a familiar voice asked.

"Dante! Some people from Foundation came looking for you. But not in the bad way because I hear you're on the run. Sorry about that. But the good news is Lucas Casterwill believes your story. He said if I made contact with you, I'd to give you a phone number…"

"Leen slow down. Are you at school?"

"Yes."

"I'm calling to warn you that you might be in trouble. Wait. Did you say Lucas Casterwill…"

"Yeah. His sister used to go to this school, and I may have broken her arm but I didn't bring that up in conversation obviously."

"Leen!"

"Oh yeah. You probably want his number…"

"Leen. Listen here. You're in…"

"Oh give me that phone." Leen heard another voice say, grumpily. "Leen is it? Heard you were quite the fangirl for me. Dante is under the impression that…"

"You call him Dante now rather than agent. That's so cute!"

"He's under the impression that you're a threat to Organization. Stay on the lookout. Don't talk to strangers. And if someone gives you trouble just run don't try to be a hero. Got that?"

"Sure. But no one is after me. Is it because of the data in the archives. Yeah well Lucas Casterwill already wiped that. He had his suspicions that Foundation had been infiltrated. Tell Dante he's got nothing to worry about and I look forward to your blooming friendship."

"This girl is in need of psychiatric help!" she heard as Zhalia took the phone from her ear to end the call. Leen frowned and shrugged before ending the call herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Foundation Hub, London - England<strong>

"We can't get a hold of Metz or anyone in New York." Lane said as she rushed into the main area of work and investigation in the hub. "Should we try New Jersey? They could get…"

"Lucas. An agent managed to escape the building." Dellix said as he ran down, putting a hand on Lane's shoulder.

"Our building?" Lucas asked, confused.

"No. New York. Main HQ. Ivan's taken over. God knows what's happened to Metz and Guggenheim. God knows what he's even doing."

Before Lucas could reply his mobile started to ring. "Hello." he answered.

"Hey Agent Casterwill. Dante was on the phone and then Zhalia Moon. I thought you'd like their number. You see I was trying to explain that you wanted to talk to them urgently but no one listens."

"Thank you that is something we need right this second, Leen."

She read it out to him and he wrote it down. "Thank you. Stay safe." he said before ending the call. "We've got the number Dante Vale used last to make contact with Leen. I think he knows a lot more than we do."

"Hey we've only been on the case a few days." Lane pointed out. "Of course he knows more."

"And he's got Zhalia Moon with him. This isn't looking good if he really is working with her. It could only mean they're working together for some reason. I think it's again down to Ivan."

"Let's hope Vale answers." commented Dellix.

Lucas nodded and started to input the number into his phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Foundation HQ, New York City - USA<strong>

Ivan was now situated on the top floor of the Foundation building. Metz and Guggenheim lay on the ground, overcome by temporary paralysis. "You know, Zhalia Moon's adopted father, Klaus. He was excellent with his inventions. So much technology that can leave the body paralysed for such a period of time. Would be useful to policemen and women and yet the government don't allow it. If your loyal ducklings could see you now. Unable to move or talk."

He turned around and watched as some of his people brought in glass tables. "Excellent. Our equipment is coming. Do me a favour boys. Tie these two up just in case and be careful, I want them alive to see this. The end of their world."

He smirked. "To think that this was achieved without that little wretched bitch, Moon. I was enough it would seem. Enough to infiltrate Foundation _and _Organization. This has been absolutely precious."

He grinned and looked out the window as the people on his floor set up the computers on the glass tables.

* * *

><p><strong>Organization HQ, New York City - USA<strong>

"Why are we here?" Dante inquired as Zhalia stood, hacking into the door to the head quarters. Like the hub in Venice it was underground.

"Because I need some equipment." she replied, through her teeth. She was trying to concentrate. "My father designed this door. He also taught me how to hack it but I can't focus if you won't shut up."

"You could just ask nicely you know, for some quiet."

"I did the first time you talked."

"You said: could you shut up please?" he retorted.

"That's asking nicely isn't it?" she replied and he rolled his eyes. "Got it!"

The door opened and she sighed a sigh of relief.

Dante's phone started to ring and Zhalia drew him a look. "Answer it. Or they'll keep calling. You know it could be that kid in trouble."

"I doubt it. It's not her number."

"Someone's trying to get a hold of you. And if the phone goes off again, I'll kill you."

He sighed and answered it.

"Hello." he answered.

"Dante Vale. I've been trying to contact you for the last hour and a half. I'm Lucas Casterwill."

"A Casterwill in Foundation. I should be so lucky. How can I assist you? Only I'm busy at the moment."

"Foundation has fallen into the hands of the council member Ivan. God knows what has happened to Metz and Guggenheim."

"Damn it. We weren't expecting that to happen right this minute. We thought we at least had a few hours left."

"You were aware?"

"Something has happened to make him go quicker. But what?" Dante asked, puzzle.

"One of them must have found out." Zhalia said, her arms folded. She could hear the conversation. "We need to hurry."

"That's not all." Lucas said, quickly. "I don't think Ivan is Organization or Foundation. He's a suspected terrorist on watch from the CIA and MI6. When you didn't answer I had to involve Home Security here. MI5. They got in contract with the right people."

"Damn it."

"They suggested we acted quickly or there would be collateral damage."

Dante ended the call and turned to Zhalia. "We need to move quick. Ivan is a terrorist and not the Organization bred kind either."

"I always knew I should have killed him." Zhalia retorted.

"Why didn't you. It seems to be what you're good at." he snapped at her and walked onwards in front of her. She drew him a look before folding her arms and following him.

* * *

><p><strong>Foundation HQ, New York City - USA<strong>

He walked in a corridor in the HQ. How he got in was a miracle. Zhalia had disappeared when he got out of Organization HQ with her. She had said she had to go do something. That was when he stormed the building alone. But from what he gathered, no one was watching the lower floors, save a couple of Ivan's men and women on the ground floor. Didn't stop him climbing into the ventilation shaft and dropping out on the second floor. He was heading to the emergency staircase, straight after.

"Where do you think you're going?" a female voice asked and he felt a huge grip on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>"You see the initial plan was just a little island somewhere no one cared about but I thought I could do a lot lot more. I perused Simon Judeau. I manipulated him like a puppeteer into doing what I wanted to do. Only Zhalia Moon wasn't moving quick enough. This should all have happened last month. But perhaps that was my fault. When Dante Vale was after her, I realised we need to act quick. He is too smart. So I had her father killed, Simon didn't want that of course. But again. I'm a puppeteer."<p>

He looked at Guggenheim and Metz. "A few missile strikes here and there from different missiles in different countries and then threat of a nuclear attack. Hopefully it'll be from Russia to here. The CIA is hard to infiltrate but Foundation wasn't. Organization wasn't."

"Look who I found, sir." a strawberry blonde agent said, suddenly as she dragged in Dante into the room.

"So you had to infiltrate Organization to get into Foundation. That's sleek. Or it would be if my friends and allies weren't at risk. CIA and MI6 are on to you now, Ivan. They'll destroy everyone in this building, including you."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take."

"So what group are you a part of."

"A separate group in Russia that are still living on the dream of the Motherland."

"Stop this now." Dante said as the Strawberry blonde, through him on the floor so he was close to Ivan.

"What's your name agent. The one who captured, Vale." Ivan asked.

She held up her name tag for Ivan to see. "Melissa. Alright Melissa. You get to be on the team. Are you any good at programming?"

"Immensely." she replied and walked over to one of the computers that was free.

"Let's get ready to launch on Russia first. Heat things up a bit."He chuckled.

Dante looked over with concern to Metz before bowing his head guiltily. He'd failed. It was his fault. All his fault.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Foundation HQ, NYC - USA**

Ivan looked as the missile options as they appeared on a large computer screen, showing what the agent Melissa had hacked into.

"I'm keeping you." he said to her and looked at the job description on the security tag she had on the desk. "Ethical hacker. Imagine that." He turned to Dante who was still kneeling on the floor, paralysed in his own guilt, unable to look Metz in the eye. "Perfect isn't she. This is very Ethical. I mean I was aware the hacking would take an hour but she's done it in five minutes."

"Three minutes and thirty seconds." she corrected. Two minutes and thirty to shut down the whole thing."

The missile launch system was no longer appearing on the television. She turned around to Ivan. "Whoopsie."

"What the…" Ivan began. "Shoot her."

"Oh you don't want to do that." She held up her own gun to him and started to tear at her face, breaking away a prosthetic mask. Then the strawberry blonde hair, lay on the floor, a wig it would seem. Ivan swallowed when he saw who was in front of him. "Hello Ivan."

"Shoot her! Shoot her quickly!"

She pounced on him, knocking him to the ground, bringing a knife to his throat. "When I kill you who is going to pay their wages!"

"You bitch!"

"Well. I am a wolf!" she replied and moved the knife along his neck. She stood up and looked at the people who were guarding the room, there was about six. "You know who I am now. I'm giving you a chance to walk away. I'm guessing your blood spirals."

She kicked the gun Ivan dropped when he fell to the floor with Zhalia over to Dante who grabbed it. Several sniper dots appeared on their heads suddenly. "Oh look at that, the cavalry is here. It's over. Drop your guns."

They did as she told them and then Zhalia turned to Dante. "This mess is yours to clean up now."

"Did you know all along that Ivan was blood spiral?"

"Only after eavesdropping. But the mission still went ahead."

"Why didn't you tell me you were you instead of crippling my shoulder?" he asked her.

"You acted better when you believed I was a bad guy."

She went to walk away. "Zhalia Moon you can't go. You're under arrest." he reminded her.

"I highly doubt you have the capability to stop me. I told you. Kill me or ignore my existence."

He sighed.

* * *

><p>Dante stood in the council room. It was just him and Metz that was there. Metz requested to speak to him alone. A month had passed since the security threat to the entire world. Zhalia Moon was there topic of discussion.<p>

"It's been a month and she's slipped away entirely. She killed our men, Dante. Nothing will change that."

"I know."

"I also understand why you don't want to kill her. It's not our way if we can help it. But we can't turn a blind eye why she kills. Even if she's only killing Organization operatives now it would seem. Bring her in. Arrest her. Do what you have to. Just stop her by any means necessary."

"Sir. Miss Moon did save countless lives. Even I was unable to do that. Might I suggest another method of helping her?"

Metz looked straight at Dante. "I'm listening."

* * *

><p><strong>Dante's House, Venice - Italy <strong>

Zhalia crept through into the house and made her way to Dante's office. She'd heard from contacts that he was away on a mission in Portugal but she'd also heard he'd dug up some information on Simon Judeau and an important meeting coming up that was taking place in Amsterdam. She wanted to find that location. He was part of the reason her father was dead, even if Ivan was really at the back of it. The mission to do that was the thing that was keeping her going.

She got on her knees at Dante's desk drawer and started to pick the lock. "Hello Zhalia." a familiar voice said and the light turned on. She looked up to see him standing there. "I was wondering when you'd fall for that piece of information."

She turned around and blinked before putting her hands on her hips. "Agent Vale."

"We're back to Agent Vale. I thought we made progress." he replied, gently. "Zhalia. Foundation have recognised you actions and are grateful but they can't sit back while you kill people, loose contacts and organization included in that. This is a blind revenge drive. You're better than that."

"So?"

"So? You're The Lone Wolf. The person people both fear and admire at the same time. You're also respected. But if you keep doing what you're doing it'll just be fear. I know you want payback. Because you're angry you're hurt and you're scared."

She swallowed.

"I want Organization and I want Judeau stopped. I also want The Blood Spirals stopped. You and I both know Ivan isn't in charge there. Although I doubt Ivan can be in charge of anything since you killed him."

"What I"m good at huh?" she snickered.

"No. What you're good at is being able to determine whether to kill someone or not. What you're good at is infiltrating. You're a spy, Zhalia. You're the best of the best. And I'd much rather you were helping me than being out their on your own. And I'd rather have this option than killing your or locking you up in a cell. What do you say?"

"You'd give me this choice? To become someone you trust…"

"I already trust you." He replied and she swallowed and took a step back. "I'm going to Chicago. I'm meeting a contact." He handed her a card. "That's the address. I'll be there at 7 tomorrow. Their time. I'll give you some time to think. Maybe if you make up your mind by then, you can meet me there or if you need more time, my house is open to you. Especially if you agree to be my partner. You'll need somewhere to keep you out of the rain."

She just stared at him with widened eyes.

_"__No one has ever said they trust me before. wow. Say something you stupid idiot!" _

She couldn't even speak. She just watched as he left and then she shook her head at her own paralysis. Kindness wasn't something she was given. Dante Vale was being kind. He'd always been kind. It'd always surprised her. _"_That is why you find me all the time. You appeal to a human side you believe that I have." she said aloud to thin air. "Thank you, Dante. Thank you."

She hugged herself for a moment before sitting down in his chair. Zhalia Moon had to think.


End file.
